Piper Halliwell
Piper Halliwell was born June 7, 1973 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was originally the middle sister of the Charmed Ones, later becoming the eldest sister after her big sister Prue died. She is the most kind, caring, and maternal of the four sisters but can also be very sarcastic and quick-witted, a trait likely acquired from years of looking up to Prue. She was also the voice of reason between Prue and Phoebe, the most devastated upon Prue's death, and the first magical mentor of Paige Matthews upon discovering the latter's place in her family. She is married to her former whitelighter, Leo Wyatt and is the mother of three children, Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda Halliwell. Her mother describes her as "the heart" of the Halliwell family. Piper is viewed as the main character of Charmed and is considered to be the most powerful of the Charmed Ones since just before Prue died. Childhood and Growing Up On March 24, 1975, she was visited by a future version of herself. It was also on that day that Patty made a pact with the warlock Nicholas to make him a ring that made him immune to her daughters' powers. After Piper's little sister, Phoebe, was born in November 1975, Penny, her grandmother, bound their powers to keep Nicholas from killing them and taking their powers. Prue noted that, as a teenager, Piper didn't know quite where she fit in, like Jan Brady (Coyote Piper). In the same episode, a former high school classmate recalled that Piper liked to sit in the back of class and draw on her jeans. In the early part of the Charmed history, Piper is the middle sister of the three. She begins as meek, shy and very much the arbiter between her sisters Phoebe and Prue. Though Prue was the eldest, Piper was much more maternal. Trained as an accountant and a chef, she worked as a bank teller after her college graduation, but was persuaded by Grams to resign. Six months after Grams died in 1997, Piper worked as a private caterer and as a chef at a trendy bar/restaurant in downtown San Francisco called "Quake". She seems to be widely considered one of the better chefs in San Francisco and she later opened the popular club P3. Powers & Abilities ]] Molecular Immobilization Piper inherited the power of molecular immobilization from her mother. This primarily gives her the ability to 'freeze' objects and beings in motion by slowing down their molecular movement rate to such a point where they appear not to move. Her power is initially triggered by panic and Piper had to make hand gestures to cause things to freeze or unfreeze. If Piper's hands were tied, she'd be powerless. Piper at first could only freeze everything in her immediate location (within the room she was in) and the freeze would only last for very short periods of time. She later learned to freeze and unfreeze on command, and selectively choose parts of objects to freeze or unfreeze. She could also freeze and unfreeze certain objects and subjects (like every innocent in the room). This power would keep growing stronger so that Piper can freeze for longer, and in a larger range of area around her. Her power had been mistakenly named temporal stasis in the first three seasons until we learned in Exit Strategy that Piper's powers work on a molecular level (slowing down molecules). Her freezing powers were intially useless against demons with immunity to her powers and witches. Over the years Piper became stronger and was able to freeze a powerful Triad member almost fully, and in one episode, she managed to freeze the witch Billie Jenkins, although she was weakened by a virus so Piper could freeze her easily. She could have never done this when she first got her powers. Molecular Combustion Three years after she regained her powers, she developed the more offensive power of blowing things up; Molecular combustion. This power works by speeding up the molecules of the desired object to the point where they separate with an explosive action. It uses a similar hand motion as she does for freezing and thus, she was hesitant to use either power initially, not knowing whether her targets will freeze in place or explode into bits. As with freezing, Piper learned to master this power and can attack with precision. This ability is known as molecular combustion. This power has become so powerful that Piper was even able to blow up a Triad member. This power is only used by Piper in the show and is one of the rarest and most powerful abilities, which made her the strongest Charmed One, even exceeding Prue. This power was used by Piper to vanquish demons more often than spells or potions once she got it and was extremely effective. Using this ability, Piper is also the last one to vanquish a demon on the series: Piper uses it to blow up and vanquish both past and present Dumain in the series finale, Forever Charmed. Future Powers Possibly in the future, Piper might gain the powers of Molecular Inhibition. With these power she is able to freeze someone's or something's molecules to the degree that they appear to be frozen in ice. She might also have Molecular Manipulation since her powers are based on a molecular level. Control Both powers are reliant on both her hands (to do the blasting/freezing motion) and her eyes (because she needs to see what she is actually freezing/blowing up), and quite a few powerful creatures (good and evil) are resistant or immune to her powers (For example, when she attempted to use her power on Cole Turner/Belthazor, all that she managed to do was send him flying back a few feet rather than actually destroying him). Although Piper usually has to use hand gestures to activate her power, in the episode Once in a Blue Moon, Piper's anger at Paige caused her molecular combustion power to blow off the ceiling chandelier without her even aiming or looking at it. Since her powers are based off of emotions, it is believed that Piper's combustion powers came around when she started getting more aggressive and confident. In season 4, Piper shows that she can deviate an attack when projectiles are thrown at her. For example, a ghost from Leo's past throws a knife at her which she freezes just in front of her. She then unfreezes it and instead of the knife resuming its trajectory it instead falls to the floor, as if the initial force acting upon it was nullified and the knife lost its inerita. In another versatile use of her power, Piper found that she was able to explode incoming projectiles, such as fire and energy balls. In one case, as Piper and Paige were chanting, a deman hurled a fireball at them and she blew it up. The resulting explosion was enough to push back the attacking demon. Piper also seems to be able to blow up something and not have it affect her. A door for example, would explode, but none of the wood particles would touch Piper. This may be subconscious defense mechanism that one of her powers is responsible for i.e. the shards fly in all direction but are deviate away from her. Piper couldn't blow up every demon, but demons that didn't blow up would occasionally be lunged backwards by her power. In season 8, her power grew and she was able to blow up a Triad member with three explosions to the chest. However, he was weakened, because one of the members had just been killed. Piper was able to speed up molecules so fast that she could create fire. In season 8, she created flames on wood. Also, when attacking a demon, an exploding flame action would occur instead of the demon or object just exploding. Piper seems to be immune to her own power. For example, in the season seven finale, Zankou had her powers and hit her with it, only leaving a scar. Another ability she has shown is if she's quick enough, she is able to interupt demons teleporting away. She used this ability to prevent a Possesor Demon named Rothul from shimmering away, although she didn't vanquish him and let Billie do it. In Forever Charmed, after she blows up Present Dumain, Past Dumain tries to shimmer away, but Piper catches him in mid-shimmer and blows him up, vanquishing him. Basic Wiccan Powers & Abilities Like the other Charmed Ones and witches, Piper can brew magical potions, recite/write spells and scry for people or objects. Of the four sisters, Piper is the best one at making potions, as predicted by Grams in 1997 before she died from a heart attack, because Piper is a natural-born and professionally-trained chef. In the first season, she hardly participated any potion-making activities, but eventually involved herself more in the later seasons and became the best potion brewer. Additional Powers Wendigo When Piper was attacked by a magical creature later discovered to be a wendigo she later transformed into one during the full moon. As a wendigo Piper displayed Super Strength and could still use her ability to freeze when Prue and Phoebe shot a flare gun at her. After the Charmed Ones vanquished the Wendigo that attacked Piper these powers were removed. and Phoebe being attacked by Agent Fallon and Piper as Wendigos]] Whitelighter Powers Piper became a whitelighter in season 1's episode Love Hurts, when Leo was shot by a Darklighter. The Darklighter poison was the only thing that could kill a whitelighter and the poison would kill Leo if they didn't heal him. Piper cast a spell that would switch her powers with Leo's making her a Whitelighter and him a witch. Unfortunately, it switched Prue's and Phoebe's powers to the point where Prue got premonitions and Phoebe could use telekinesis. Piper was unable to heal Leo until she learned how to control his healing power, and triggering the power through the emotion of love. She became a whitelighter once again in season 5 episode 4, after fetus-Wyatt (still in the womb) swapped her and Leo's powers to make them understand each other's positions better. During this time, Piper learned to use the powers of orbing, omnigualism, healing and sensing charges, which gave her a real headache because of the constant cries for help from Leo's charges. Telepathy Prue and Piper cast a spell 'To Hear Secret Thoughts' after they both believe that their boyfriends, Jack and Dan, are warlocks; especially after Piper notices that Kit starts hissing at Dan and Prue believes that Jack can Blink because she saw him in two places at once. The girls find out that they are both normal since they could make them bleed, and then realize Kit was growling to a hornets' hive and Dan has a twin brother. After vanquishing the Collectors, Piper and Prue reversed the spell. Super Speed In the episode Awakened, Prue and Phoebe cast a spell to save Piper from her coma. Once awakened, the sisters realize the spell backfired giving them a lot of energy so they can't fall asleep, and also makes Piper move at super-speed while cleaning the bar without noticing it. These side effects are cancelled when Prue and Phoebe reversed the "Awakened Spell". Alchemist In season 3 episode 9, Piper was possessed by a demonic life essence named Terra, who was running from her creator and boyfriend. While she was possessed, she gained powers to revive the dead and to shoot offensive energy beams. Warlock When Piper became a warlock in Bride and Gloom, she displayed the powers of ice stasis, blinking, shapeshifting and Transformation. Her power of ice stasis, made it so she could literally freeze people to the temperature of absolute zero because the people she froze were brittle, and could be shattered by a kick or a metal object. These powers disappeared when she turned good again. Fury When Piper was still grieving over Prue's death, she ran into three female demons known as "furies". One of them sensed her unexpressed anger and blew smoke into her body which later turned her into a fury. As a fury, she gained the power of super-strength and smoking. Those powers were removed after she expressed her anger at Prue's grave. (Hell Hath No Fury) Superhero A young witch named Kevin turned her and her sisters into superheroes using his power of Thought Projection to increase their chance to fight against the demon Arnon. In this form, she was able to use super-strength and super-speed. In addition, she gained invulnerability, which protected her from bullets. She returned to her normal form after Arnon ripped apart the drawing that turned her into a superhero. (Witches In Tights) When Pregnant With Wyatt Piper was able to access a number of special powers when she was pregnant with Wyatt. First, she gained the power of healing, which came useful when she was injured in battle. (Happily Ever After) Her explosive powers were turned to creating fireworks and flowers when her baby altered her body, but she regained control after she got in touch with her "inner whitelighter". (Siren's Song) She gained the power to produce force fields around her womb when she was several months pregnant. This power made her indestructible until after Wyatt was born, thus removing all of her additional powers. (Sam I Am) Greek Goddess of Earth When the Greek Titans were freed from their imprisonment, Leo broke the Elders' rule and turned Piper and her sisters into Greek Goddesses in hopes to strengthen their chance to fight them again. Piper was turned into the Goddess of Earth, Gaia, and so gained control over nature and all of its natural elements. These powers were stripped away after she vanquished the Titans. (Oh My Goddess, Part 1 & Oh My Goddess, Part 2) Valkyrie She was turned into a Valkyrie while she had amnesia. In this form, she gained aggressive telekinesis, agility and powerful martial arts skills. Despite these aditional powers, she still at least possesed her freezing power, which she used instintivly once. She returned to her normal form after she removed the pendant that turned her into a valkyrie. (Valhalley Of The Dolls, Part 1 & Valhalley Of The Dolls, Part 2) Shakti, the Hindu Goddess of Creation Piper was possessed by Shakti, the Hindu Goddess of Creation, when she attended her friend's wedding. She gained four extra arms and had the power to throw lightning. In addition she retained her witchly powers as well as was demonstrated in the demonic attack on her and baby Chris. She lost Shakti's powers after Paige cast a spell to remove them. (A Call to Arms) Angel of Death Piper was turned into an Angel of Death after the original one needed a hand to transfer souls to their afterlife in the exact order. (Styx Feet Under) The Virus When the magical community was threatened with a deadly virus, she and her sisters infected themselves with it to enhance their powers in hopes to find a cure. In this form, her power of molecular combustion was enhanced and she had super-strength to her advantage. After the cure was made, she returned to her normal form. (Hulkus Pocus) The Hollow In the final battle against Christy and Billie, she, Phoebe and Paige summoned the Hollow after receiving word from Nomed and Zohar that Bille and Christy were going to summon it. Because the Hollow is known for absorbing people's magical powers, she and her sisters absorbed the ability to throw energy balls when Zohar made a kamikaze attack on them. They also gained the power of electrokinesis. They lost these powers after the Hollow was released from them. (Kill Billie Vol. 2) Romantic Life .]] Piper has fallen in love with a ghost (Mark Chao), a banker, a professor assistant (Josh), a construction worker (Dan Gordon), a fireman (Greg), a warlock (Jeremy Burns) and her Whitelighter and husband Leo Wyatt. They had broken up for some time because their relationship could not work out due to their conflicting magical destinies. Piper then sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next door neighbor Dan Gordon for almost a year before reuniting with Leo. During their entire relationship, Dan remained oblivious to the fact that Piper was a witch. He did eventually learn the truth. When he proved unable to handle the secret, Piper, with the help of a genie, had the information removed from Dan. Eventually the pair ended their relationship. Piper went on to reunite with Leo before Dan moved away to further pursue his career. In a past life, as P. Baxter (cousin of Prue's past life P. Bowen and Phoebe's past life P. Russell), Piper had had to choose between Leo and Dan before, and eventually married Dan's past life Gordon Johnson (and eventually bore Penny Halliwell). Thus, she is more or less her own great-grandmother and that of Prue, Phoebe, and Paige. Piper and Leo still had to deal with the consequences of their forbidden romance after getting back together. When the Elders issued an ultimatum about Piper and Leo's relationship, Leo proposed to Piper, who, after some hesitation, accepted. They tried to marry in secret, but the Elders were told of their plans after Cole exposed them to the magical community and they took Leo away. When the Elders forbade Piper from ever seeing Leo again, Piper decided to go on strike from being a witch. But once she realized that she still had a job to do and she still had to save innocents despite her anger over Leo, the Elders sent him back, giving them a chance to prove that their relationship would not interfere with the lives of innocents. Leo and Piper were finally married by the ghost of her grandmother Penny in a special ceremony. The sisters' father Victor, Phoebe's half-demon boyfriend Cole Turner and Inspector Darryl Morris attended the wedding, and the Elders sent Patty back to Earth for the day to attend the wedding as a gift. Their marriage has produced three children; Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, Christopher Perry Halliwell, and Melinda Halliwell. Piper's Love Affairs image:Jeremy_Burns.jpg|Jeremy Burns - Ex-Fiance - Deceased (Something Wicca This Way Comes) image:Mark_Chao2.jpg|Mark Chao - Fling - Deceased (Dead Man Dating) image:Leo_Wyatt.jpg|Leo Wyatt - Husband (The Truth Is Out There... and It Hurts-Oh My Goddess! Part 2, A Call To Arms-Forever Charmed) image:Josh2.jpg|Josh - Ex-Boyfriend (Is There a Woogy in the House?-Out of Sight) image:Rob.jpg|'Rob' - (Witch Trial) image:Dan_Gordon.jpg|Dan Gordon - Ex Boyfriend (Witch Trial- Murphy's Luck) image:Greg_2.jpg|Greg - Ex-Boyfriend (Chris-Crossed- I Dream of Phoebe) & (The Last Temptation Of Christy) image:Ryan.jpg|'Ryan' - Date - (Soul Survivor) image:Brad.jpg|'Brad' - Date - (Soul Survivor) image:David.jpg|David Right - (Prince Charmed) Professional Life *Quake- Something Wicca This Way Comes - Deja Vu All Over Again *P3- Witch Trial - Forever Charmed (Opened in The Devil's Music) *Un-Named Restaurant- Post Forever Charmed Piper originally worked as an accountant for a small bank in San Francisco before quitting her job to pursue her dream of being a professional chef. A few months later, Piper landed a job as a new chef under the tutelage of Chef Moore at a high quality restaurant Quake. Only a week or two pass before Piper’s boss leaves Quake and she is promptly promoted to restaurant manager, a job that has her constantly working double shifts and unhappy. After quitting Quake, Piper opened P3, a nightclub named as a tribute to the Power of Three and Prue, Piper, and Phoebe. P3 is made popular by the appearance of Dishwalla, a hit band whose manager is in league with Masselin, a demon who feeds off of souls he keeps trapped inside of him. P3 was temporarily renamed to "The Spot" briefly after Prue's death, though it became P3 again when Piper accepted Paige as her sister. P3 is open for at least 7 years, though in the series finale we learn that Piper finally became a chef in her own restaurant, like she'd always dreamed. Charmed Life Season 1 Piper is the middle sister. While Prue acts as the fearless lead witch and Phoebe is the eccentric and reckless spell-caster, Piper takes up the reins as the moral compass and voice of reason for the Charmed Ones. Piper is the best potion-maker out of the three sisters, aided by her training as a chef. Parts of Season 1 also dealt with the striking romance between Piper and Leo Wyatt. Season 2 Unlike her sisters, Piper has always been the most reluctant to embracing her destiny as a Charmed One. She is always craving some bit of normalcy in all of her relationships, refusing to allow magic to take precedence over every aspect of her life. This has become a significant weakness, as demons and warlocks over the years have exploited on the fact that Piper wants to just be normal in order to attempt to steal her powers or end her life. Season 3 After more failed romances and demons and warlocks vanquished, Piper and Leo eventually reunite and begin a tenuous journey down the road toward marriage. After trials and tests to prove her equal dedication to her Charmed destiny and Leo, the pair are allowed to wed in front of family and friends at Halliwell Manor (it should be noted it took three attempts throughout season three for the couple to wed, proving the third time is the ‘’charm’’). With her marriage came new threats, new powers, and new losses. During the season finale, Piper and Prue's powers are exposed on national television and subsequently Piper actually dies due to a gunshot wound by a crazed practitioner. Time is reversed in order to save her but unfortunately this only leads to the death of Prue instead. Season 4 The unexpected and devastating loss of Prue hit Piper and Phoebe hard. It proved more than anything that despite being the most powerful witches ever prophesied they are not invincible. Just weeks after Prue’s death Piper and Phoebe discover that, surprisingly, the Charmed Ones can be reconstituted. The discovery of a long-lost half-sister, Paige Matthews, gives rise to a possibility of recreating the Charmed Ones. With the addition of the youngest Halliwell Piper finds herself taking on the mantle as eldest sister and with her new power overtaking Prue as most powerful of the Charmed Ones in terms of active power, potion-brewing ability, and her ability to strategize. Piper had difficulty accepting Paige as a sister and friend. Slowly, however, the friendship forms and sisterly bonds formed, allowing the Charmed Ones to grow in power and become strong enough to vanquish the Source of All Evil in three separate incarnations during the show’s fourth year. All the while, Piper struggles to deal with her grief and even gets turned into a Fury, after an attack. Phoebe realizes that the only way to turn Piper back is for her resolve her emotional crisis and so Leo orbs her and Paige to the cemetery where Prue is buried. Paige encourages her to let Prue know how she feels and finally Piper snaps, screaming and hitting Prue's plague, berating her for dying and leaving Phoebe and her. By letting out her feelings, Piper turns back to normal. This is similar to Phoebe's emotional crisis over Cole which got her turned into a Banshee. Upon fulfilling their destiny of vanquishing the Source shortly after this, Piper and her sisters are offered the opportunity to give up their magical lives in exchange for actual normal ones – no magic, no warlocks, no demons, and even no Elders. After little discussion Piper and Phoebe out vote Paige and decide that they want a normal life. However, just before they give up their powers, they discover there is a witch hunter on the loose. They eventually vanquish him and save an innocent and as a direct result, turn down the Angel of Destiny's offer after they realize how much they like helping people. Season 5 After battling many more demons and some mythical creatures, as well as dealing with the growing powers of her unborn child, Piper is diagnosed with toxemia, during her third trimester. Fortunately her baby, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is delivered safely by Paige and Phoebe in a home birth (to which Piper is opposed right up to the moment her water broke) at the manor. All were surprised to discover that the baby is a boy, and not Melinda, who Piper had seen in a visit to the future. Wyatt, however, is a prophesized, twice-blessed child with tremendous magical powers and the apparent heir to King Arthur’s sword Excalibur; he is hunted by demons from as soon as he is born. Like any nervous new mother Piper was afraid to leave her baby when she and Phoebe had to find out who placed a bounty on him. She proved her strength as a witch to be reckoned with by vanquishing many demons and sending out a message that any demon who wished to harm her child will be promptly vanquished. Afterwards she names him after his father' and Aunt Paige's last names. .]] .]] Months after the birth of Wyatt, the Charmed Ones meet Chris, a Whitelighter from the future who comes back to help them defeat the ancient Titans – ancient gods imprisoned by witches-turned-Gods by the Elders. In a repeat of history, Piper, Phoebe and Paige are transformed into the Goddesses of Earth, Love, and War, respectively. As a goddess, Piper had the ability to control all nature, teleport, throw lightening bolts, and sense her sisters. She was the most powerful of the Goddesses, ultimately being the one who destroys the Titans- she opened a chasm to the center of the earth via geokinesis and the Titans fell into it with the help of a lighting bolt from Paige's trident. While her sisters relinquished their holds on their powers, Piper's rage at discovering Leo's ascent to Elder caused her to hold onto it, and she channeled her anger and grief into a hurricane-like storm over San Francisco. She later confronted Leo in the heavens about abandoning their family, but eventually comes to understand that Leo's actions reaped the ultimate reward, and that his ascension wasn't something she could fight especially given that most Elders were killed by the return of the Titans and Leo was needed to help restore order. Season 6 Chris becomes the girls’ new Whitelighter and Piper attempts to live a life as a single mother. Piper and Leo separated and she begins to pursue relationships with mortal suitors, most notably a fireman named Greg who she dated for some time. Chris later reveals he came from the future ultimately to protect Wyatt from a dangerous evil force that will not reveal itself for a full year, a mission complicated by Leo's intense mistrust of him. start to reconcile as they conceive Chris.]] Leo and Piper are set on the path to reconciliation when a demon uses the power of a genie to wish the Charmed Ones dead. Leo's connection to Piper saved the sisters as even though he and Piper are in a magically-induced sleep, Leo hears Piper's cries for help when her spirit begins to move to the afterlife and he heals her. A few weeks later when Piper and Leo become stranded in the ghostly plane with Leo shot by a Darklighter's arrow and no one around to heal him, their defenses finally come down. When Leo tells Piper that he still loves her, they ended up spending the night together. After being freed Leo finally realizes that he needs to take his place as an Elder and fully commit to that life, abandoning the life he was living with his family. He leaves his family to live their lives in the mortal world while he lives out his in the heavens. When Piper learns she is again pregnant, she feels that she can't tell Leo about their new son because he finally has accepted his new destiny. During her pregnancy the truth comes out that the sisters’ latest Whitelighter, Chris, is in fact Piper and Leo’s second child whom she is carrying. Phoebe was the first to discover this and Leo was the last. Together, the entire family works even harder to aid Chris in finding out what great evil turned Wyatt into an evil tyrant in Chris’ future. Piper had decided to go to Magic School, a safe place for young witches to develop their powers, while she was pregnant since unborn Chris does not have a protective forcefield, as unborn Wyatt did. While at the school demons can't attack her or young Wyatt while she carries out her pregnancy and tries to help identify the threat after her first-born. Leo discovers the truth about Chris, and joins in the hunt for the evil that corrupts Wyatt. This journey draws Piper and Leo closer together. Piper is also pulled out of hiding by an evil Paige and is nearly killed by demonic assasians, but is saved by Phoebe. Together they vanquish the assasians and Piper vanquishes the main threat herself with her molecular combustion power. Afterwards, she is somewhat annoyed at her sisters as their keeping her in the dark about the situation nearly led to her death. .]] Piper goes into labor while the world functions under a spell that makes everybody happy, unable to take anything seriously. Wyatt and Leo are unaffected by it, but Paige and Phoebe are, as is the doctor caring for Piper during labor, which she is having severe complications with. It is revealed that Gideon, an Elder, is working with Barbas to corrupt Wyatt--actually, to remove him, as he is too powerful, though this plan is doomed to fail-- a plan Chris interrupts and is killed for. Leo ends up killing Gideon after Chris dies in front of him and Paige, who later relays the news to Phoebe. The spell is broken with Gideon's death, and the doctors manage to successfully deliver Chris. Season 7 However, during this ordeal, Barbas convinced Leo that a fellow Elder was after his family, and he killed him, therefore becoming a rogue Elder. Some months later Piper cannot understand how Leo can make such a tremendous comeback from his grief of killing an innocent Elder, but she is willing to accept Leo back into her life once again, despite the fact that he tells her that he was an Avatar. With his Avatar kind, Leo and the sisters create a world of peace but it has deadly consequences. But after the world of the Avatars fails, Leo has to deal with the Elders' punishment and he is once again taken away from his family to endure a trial. He has to determine if his destiny lays with his family or the other Elders. In the 150th episode, Piper receives help in the form of Phoebe's past love, Cole. He helps her and Leo get back together for good (which also makes Leo mortal) and restores Phoebe's faith in love by proving that their (Piper and Leo's) love conquered all. Soon a new threat comes on the horizon, Zankou, a powerful demon imprisoned by the Source hundred of years ago who seeks to bring order to the Underworld and to destroy Piper and her sisters. in limbo.]] After months of fierce battles and even losing possession of the manor and the Book of Shadows, Piper and her sisters destroy Zankou and the Nexus at the end of their seventh year as witches (Paige's fourth year). Piper and the sisters seemingly die in the final battle with Zankou. The mortal world, the underworld and the Elders believe Piper and her sisters to be dead, while this is the sisters' chance to finally get a normal life. Season 8 Piper transforms her face and takes up the alias of Jenny Bennett, only her loved ones being able to see her as she was. However, Piper's new look matches someone else who was wrongly wanted for murder. After clearing her lookalike's name Piper has to change her look and get a new name, Jamie Bennett. While in disguise, Piper and her sisters take on a protege, Billie Jenkins. While Billie helps with their demonic load, eventually Piper and her sisters realize that hiding their true selves is a mistake. After a plot that involves the Department of Homeland Security to explain her sudden return from the grave, Piper returned to her real name and old life. Despite having been through hell and back in their relationship, Leo does not adapt to being a mortal married to one of the most powerful witches in magical history well. Even going to a magical marriage counselor doesn't turn out as well as they had hoped. Their counselor has them switch bodies in order to walk a mile in each others shoes and hopefully mend some broken bridges. It works, and for a while, things are good in Piper's life. Naturally this is when the Angel of Death comes to Piper to warn her that Leo's time is coming. While Piper figures out a way to prevent Leo's death, it involved having Leo frozen. An Angel of Destiny tells Piper and her sisters that they have another battle to fight, one which they may not survive from, and Leo's death would have motivated them, and specifically Piper, to fight it. Piper reasons that losing Leo with his return hanging on her success is a much greater motivator than just losing him. The bargain struck, the Angel of Destiny vanishes, taking the frozen Leo with her. Simultaneously, Billie is searching for her demonically-abducted sister, Christy Jenkins. Piper starts to film everything that goes on in the house so when Leo comes back, he can watch what he missed. She also avoids demon fighting, but when she and her sisters discover that Billie and her recently-found sister are the ones they have to fight, she is the most determined to take the battle on. As the magical community is turned against the Halliwells by the Jenkins sisters, Piper escapes with her sisters to the Underworld. Teaming up with two demons and utilizing the power of the Hollow, the sisters vanquished the spirit-form remains of the Triad and turned against the Jenkins sisters, also possessed by the Hollow. The battle ends with the survival of Piper and Billie and the deaths of Paige, Phoebe and Christy. Leo is returned to her, and he stops her from murdering Billie with her bare hands, taking her to Phoebe's apartment, where Coop, materializes and is stunned to find that Phoebe is dead. Piper, however, is determined to get her sisters back, reasoning that they've conquered death before. She borrows Coop's ring, and through time travel summoned her mother and Grams, and prevent the deaths of Phoebe, Paige and Christy, but with Christy alive, Leo is removed once more. The sisters and Billie travel back in time again and vanquish the Triad once and for all. Piper personally vanquishes the Triad's minion Dumain with her molecular combustion power. Dumain is the last demon vanquished on the series by any charchter. Realizing Christy had manipulated her, Billie deflects her fireball aimed at the sisters, killing Christy. Leo is returned, and the family present - the sisters, Grams, Patty, Wyatt, Chris, Leo and Coop rejoice in their final victory. Later Life With the destruction of all the strong demons of the past, the sisters can finally have normal lives (they still help innocents, but things are much calmer than the girls' early years). Piper and Leo's marriage returns to peace and they soon have a third child, Melinda. Piper also opens a restaurant. By the year 2050, Piper and Leo have nine grandchildren, the eldest being Matthew at age fourteen; the youngest grandchild, aged four. The story ends with an elderly Piper reading the events of the past from the Book of Shadows to her granddaughter, Prudence. After Piper leaves with Leo to rest, more children enter the manor and we get to know them as more of Piper's grandchildren. Prudence closes the door with her telekinetic powers, ending the story of Piper Halliwell and the Charmed Ones. Deaths count During the run of the series and her life as a Charmed One, Piper died 9''' times. Power Loss Counts Throughout the series and her life as a Charmed One, Piper had lost her powers '''16 times. Piper's magical transformations .]] Throughout the course of the series, she has been... Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 As Little Red Riding Hood.]] Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Notes *In episode 3 of the 3rd season (Once Upon a Time), Phoebe calls Piper a Gemini when in actuality Piper's starsign is Cancer. *In 2007 AOL named her the greatest witch in television history. However, in 2008, she fell to third place on that poll, but still the highest among Charmed witches. *One of Piper's past-lives was P. Baxter, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. *Piper has had the least amount of lovers out of the Charmed Ones. Conversely, she's had the longest standing romantic relationship of them all as well. *Piper is the only Charmed One whose Past Life did not have a power related to the elements; Prue's past life could create Icy particles, (Water), Phoebe's past life had Pyrokinesis (Fire)and Paige's, although she was not a witch within the Warren line, could conjure the elements. *Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess thrice; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), Gaea - the Goddess of the Earth and Shakti (Hindu Goddess). *Piper is the first sister to see her powers working. *In high school Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her. (Coyote Piper) *Piper graduated in 1990. *Piper is the only Charmed One to become a neutral being (as a temporary Angel of Death). *Piper once knocked Prue unconscious (Exit Strategy). *Piper is the first sister we see in Something Wicca This Way Comes and the last sister we see in Forever Charmed. *Piper is the first and last sister to write into the Book of Shadows. *Holly Marie Combs has appeared as Piper in every single episode of Charmed including the unaired pilot episode. She is the only cast member to attain the Charmed perfect record. *Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage self in any episode of the series, although a picture of her as a teenager is seen in "Coyote Piper". *Of the Charmed Ones, Piper's appearance changed the least frequently and the least drastically (compared to Phoebe). However, even these trivial changes reflect how her character has changed. She starts out in the series with dark brown hair of a moderate length (with bangs). Her fashion sense at that time was conservative. By season 2, her hair has grown and is now a slightly lighter shade. Her clothes have become more feminine. She also starts wearing hair gloves from time to time. It continues to grow in seasons 3 and 4. In season 5, Piper's hair has light brown highlights around the time she gave birth to Wyatt. By season 6, these highlights wear off and she now has long bangs. She lets her hair grow until season 7. In season 8, her hair has more noticeable highlights. When she and her sisters assume new identities, becomes Jenny Bennett, a blonde who apparently is the look-alike of Maya Holmes, a woman unjustly accused of murder. After she and her sisters help Maya, she chooses an identity, Jamie Bennett, who is closer to the original Piper in terms of appearance. In her elderly state seen in the final episode, the wrinkles on her face and her hair turning gray are virtually the only differences. * Piper died twice from non-magical reasons, though the second time was caused because magic was exposed. Memorable Quotes From the novel Mist and Stone :Piper shook her head. :"No, except for putting the Piper whammy on various inanimate objects around the house, everything's fine. That's :the problem. Nothing awful is happening, and my nerves are shot." :"The scary part is that I understood the logic behind that." Leo pulled out a chair and sat down. External Links * *Piper Halliwell Profile at Wikipedia Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:The Charmed Ones Category:Main characters Category:Upper-Level Witches Category:Parents Category:Ultimate Powers